


The Angel and The Demon

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, shouma is v hard to write but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It's always a treat whenever he meets with Shion, no matter what the outcome is.AUgust Day 4 - Angels & Demons AU
Relationships: Kiba Shion/Shinonome Shouma
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: AUgust 2020





	The Angel and The Demon

Watching an angel struggle was always such a pleasing sight. Those holy creatures that boasted about their purity and strength never once thought they would fall. They were strong, Shouma wouldn't deny that, having God's supposed divine protection was one thing. But their God couldn't protect them from everything.

Like this angel, for example.

The blonde was desperately trying to catch his breath. Bruises tainted his pure skin. Those pure white feathers had been painted in red. Shouma could only imagine the wounds he was concealing underneath his clothes. Oh, how he wished to see the damage done to him. But he knew Shion's physical state was just the appetizer, the real feast was the reason for him coming to Shouma of his own free will.

"So, little angel, what brings you all the way here in such a ragged state?" He asks in a bittersweet voice. The angel flinched at the tone.

"I…need your help."

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Shion the angel needed his help. To what, recover? After all the damage he had caused to him? The pain he had inflicted? He was better off going to find another angel to heal his wounds before coming here.

Perhaps Shion still believed he was one of them. A little dull on his part, but he could keep up the act. Besides, there was no way he would want this angel dying on him. No, he wanted him to live and suffer. All for the sake of his future.

"If you desire my help, then I suppose I could grant you your wish. But you are aware of who you're asking, don't you?"

Shouma extends a hand to him. A sickening smile grows from his lips. The more he time he spent around this angel, the harder it was to conceal himself.

Shion seems to hesitate as he stares at his hand. He bites down on his lip as if weighing his options. But to leave now would be foolish of him. He'd come here for a reason and he wouldn't leave without getting what he wanted.

"I know, Shouma."

He takes his hand, clenching it. The grin that flashes onto the angel's face doesn't go unnoticed. The slight shock that had struck through his body once their flesh met doesn't either. Nor does the fact that his hand feels like it's on fire.

"What?!"

Shion's grin never fades, even as he releases his hold on Shouma. Shouma pulls his hand back and notices his singed palm. A mark of an angel- Shion's mark- was left behind.

"So, my guess was right."

Shouma glances up to him. He knew what this meant. Knew that his illusion was falling apart. Those pure wings that mirrored an angel's began to lose their feathers. He'd wear his normal black bat-like wings once again. And a dark tail would reveal itself too.

"You are a demon, Shouma Shinonome."

"Now that you know my true identity, what do you plan on doing?"

"Fulfilling my duty, of course. And ridding you of this world."

This would prove to be more fun than he expected.


End file.
